The Fountain
by NJ Coffee Queen
Summary: An Italian vacation, a bet amongst friends, and a magic fountain change Hermione's life forever.
1. The Beginning

Normally, I don't stray from the Dramione fics. But I recently started reading Marcus/Hermione, and I'm kind of in love with the pairing. So, here's my hand at it. The story takes place in Rome, and my entire knowledge of what the city might look like comes from the Kristen Bell movie, "When in Rome." Don't hold it against me.

I own nothing.

* * *

><p>Chapter 1 - The Beginning<br>Some would call it fate.

Hermione Granger, on the other hand, thought it something more akin to a nosy, interfering, indigo-eyed Italian's unnecessary attempt at matchmaking. There was so much her friend just didn't know. Seated between Blaise Zabini and Adrian Pucey, she felt trapped when a new member joined their party. Her eyes narrowed dangerously as Draco Malfoy lowered himself into the seat across from her and smirked.

"Slumming it a bit, aren't you?" he commented, selecting a slice of pizza from the pedestaled tray. Had they not been surrounded by muggles, he was sure her wand would soon be drawn. "Don't get your knickers in a twist, Granger. I was referring to you associating with these two. Shouldn't Flint be around somewhere?"

"He's at practice, Mr. Team Owner," Blaise retorted. "And being with us isn't 'slumming it'."

Hermione smiled in a show of silent solidarity as Adrian wrapped his arm around the back of her chair. She could pinpoint the exact moment her unlikely friendship had started with the former Slytherins. Blaise, Adrian, and Marcus Flint had come to support Draco as he stood trial for crimes committed as a Death Eater. Hermione had been among those called to testify on his behalf. She remembered the tears that blurred her vision as she described the traumatizing events of Malfoy Manor. When she was dismissed from the stand, she took her seat and felt someone nudge her arm. Beside her sat Blaise; an extended handkerchief a silent offer of a truce. Gratefully, she accepted it and the pair sat together as the trial concluded.

Blaise unconsciously grabbed her hand when the verdict was read and his best friend was cleared of the charges. Pink highlighted his olive-toned cheekbones when he let it go, murmuring an apology. When she dismissed it, he smiled and invited her to join them for a celebratory drink. Glancing to her right where her friends, Harry Potter and Ron Weasley, had sat, she found them gone. Turning back to her left, she smiled and nodded.

Both had taken jobs at Diagon Alley. Hermione opened a new bookstore after Flourish and Blotts decided not to rebuild following the war. Blaise and Adrian partnered up to introduce Italian cuisine to the shopping center. La Cucina was two doors down from her store, The Enchanted Word, and they often crossed paths.

When he suggested a trip to Italy, Hermione jumped at the chance to go. They arrived in Rome and were soon joined by Adrian and Marcus. Malfoy's presence was, in Hermione's opinion, an unexpected and unwanted surprise. He was the owner of the Falmouth Falcons, the team for which Marcus played Chaser. They were in Rome for a few weeks to play an exhibition series against a local team.

"You never are happy to see me, are you, Granger," Draco remarked, finishing his slice before reaching for another.

"I never thought I'd see the day when Draco Malfoy eats with his hands," she replied, choosing to ignore his comment. "How undignified."

Setting down his slice on the plate in front of him, he turned his gaze to her and met her smile with one of his own. "When in Rome, Granger," he quipped.

"Would the two of you just shag and get it over with?" Blaise grumbled, pulling a glob of cheese off of his pizza.

Draco wiggled his eyebrows suggestively. "What do you say? Up for it, Granger?" he asked.

Toying with a bit of uneaten pizza crust, she replied, "Not on your life." Then she threw the crust at his forehead. A victorious smirk crossed her face when it hit her intended target.

The door to the pizzeria opened and Marcus Flint entered. He strode tiredly to the table, kissed the top of Hermione's head, and moved back around it to sit beside Draco. Dark eyes remained trained on the only female seated at the table, and Hermione met his gaze with a small smile. He spoke to no one as he ate the last slice of pizza.

It was Draco who broke the peaceful silence. "Don't tell me you and Granger are an item," he laughed.

Marcus opened his mouth to tell Draco it was none of his business, but Hermione was quicker. "Jealous, Draco, that I might fancy someone who isn't you?"

Beside her, Adrian snorted. "It's me she wants anyhow," he teased, moving his arm from the chair back to drape around her shoulders. It wasn't until Marcus glared angrily at his friend that the arm dropped back to his side.

Dropping a few paper bills on the table, Blaise rose and offered Hermione a hand to stand as well. "Let's all be gentlemen," he proposed before escorting Hermione out to the market.

Leaning back in his seat, Draco smirked. "Well, in the spirit of chivalry, I propose a gentlemanly bet," he stated. "La Fontana di Amore is said to be magical. Just as the sun sets, it's said that a couple who kisses in the fountain will be bound for life."

"That's not what chivalry means," Adrian pointed out, though he moved closer to the table to hear the wager.

Draco dismissed him and continued. "It has to be a kiss of true love though. Whoever makes that kiss happen wins."

"We're not betting on Granger," Marcus declared, angrily rising from his seat to leave the shop.

The two remaining friends could see Blaise, Hermione, and now Marcus from the front window. While the Italian still had her hand tucked around his elbow, it was Marcus who held her attention. A smile, an honest to goodness smile, quirked up the corners of his mouth when she pulled away from Blaise to take the other man's hand.

"Why bother denying it if they're just going to flaunt it in public?" Draco groused.

Adrian shook his head, laughed, and stood. "You have a lot to learn about Hermione if you want to be her friend," he stated before he too left the pizzeria.

All alone now, he watched the small group congregate in the sunny outdoor market. A pang of jealousy caused his stomach to flip-flop. How had he come to regard his former enemy as a friend? Even more, why did he want to be the one to win?


	2. Conversations

Chapter 2 - Conversations  
>"Did you know about them?" Draco asked as he and Blaise walked side by side through the Zabini gardens.<p>

Blaise shook his head. "Honestly, I didn't," he replied. "Initially I intended to set the two of you up. She didn't tell me until we were outside earlier. They aren't really dating though."

Blond eyebrows piqued with interest as his friend continued to share the conversation he and Hermione had had earlier in the day. The pair had met during a Quidditch match she'd been dragged to by Harry and Ron. Marcus had the seat beside her in the Minister's box, and he teased her for bringing a book. And each time she attempted to open her book, Marcus would speak. They started as "getting to know you" questions, but as the match went on and Marcus ran out of perfunctory questions, they got sillier. Hermione laughed when she recalled him asking if she'd ever seen a rainbow.

Following the match, he began frequenting her store more often. She'd been startled at first, and even more surprised when he joked about people's belief that he didn't know how to read. Quickly, she learned that he was quite well read and enjoyed discussing literature with her.

"So, how does any of this equal...whatever it is they are to each other?" Draco inquired impatiently.

Blaise shrugged and sat down on a stone bench. "They're friends who enjoy discussing books and snogging each other," he replied. "Hermione told him she wasn't looking for a relationship. Flint told her he travels too much to have a relationship. I think they're just comfortable with each other."

Sitting down beside his friend, Draco nodded before offering Blaise a chance to get in on the bet. "Pucey's in as far as I know," he added. "Flint, however, will be a bit harder to convince."

"He'll never go for it," Blaise cautioned. "And he'll tell Hermione all about it."

Shrugging, Draco got to his feet and smiled. "Then we don't tell him we're going through with it," he decided. Whistling, he made his way back to the house, leaving Blaise alone in the garden.

As he sat under the shade of an oak tree, Blaise considered Draco's wager. Two years of friendship with the witch had undoubtedly caused his feelings for her to shift to something more romantic. He'd felt relieved when her brief relationship with Ron Weasley ended, leaving her single once more. Oftentimes, he entertained the notion of being with her. So many time he had come close to asking her out, but there was always a roadblock.

And then Marcus entered the picture. For all their talk about not being exclusive, he could often feel the waves of jealousy roll off his friend whenever another man approached Hermione. Marcus Flint had often been a cold, cruel, punch first, ask questions never sort of man. But with Hermione around he was calmer, as if her mere presence alone brought a much needed sense of tranquility to his life.

As much as Blaise liked seeing the gentler, kinder side of his friend, he also wished it were he who was the recipient of Hermione's most adoring smile. It was his lips he wished she would kiss, even if it was just once.

And suddenly Draco's bet made sense. The magic of La Fontana di Amore would only work if Hermione was kissed by her one true love. A small nugget of guilt had settled inside his stomach when Draco first mentioned his plan. Clearly neither he nor Draco nor Adrian were her one true love. There would be no harm in kissing her so long as she didn't love them.

Hermione found Adrian and Marcus lounging by the pool. The two men sat on separate chairs they'd pushed close together, and they seemed to be in a deep, hushed conversation. She took a seat at near the end of Adrian's chair and gently tugged a leg hair.

"Hi would have sufficed," he grumbled, rubbing his ankle.

"Didn't think it would get your attention," she retorted, flashing him an innocent smile. "Anyhow, I couldn't find Blaise. He said he was taking me to dinner tonight. I think my weight's doubled since I arrived here."

Adrian leaned forward and kissed her cheek. "You still look absolutely beautiful to me," he murmured.

A quick glance to the chair beside them told her that Marcus was scowling at such an overt attempt at flattery. Hermione smiled softly in hopes of calming him. Patting Adrian's cheek as a sign of gratitude for his compliment, she rose from his lounge chair and stood at the foot of the two chairs.

"Why's Blaise taking you to dinner?" Adrian inquired, knowing Marcus wondered the same thing.

Hermione shrugged. "Something about a particular dish he wants to offer at the restaurant," she replied.

"Shouldn't I tag along then? I am his business partner," the blond pointed out.

"Suit yourself, Mr. Third Wheel," she joked.

Marcus sat up, his legs straddling the chair, as he reached for her once Adrian left to get ready. "I don't like this," he stated, pulling her down to sit between his legs as he wound his arms tightly around her waist.

"I have dinner with them all the time," she pointed out, confused by his sudden possessiveness around their friends.

But Marcus knew something she didn't - he knew about Draco's bet. Hermione needed to know about it, but he was unsure how to betray three of his closest friends. He'd been given the opportunity to get in on the wager, but couldn't bring himself to embarrass the witch for his own personal gain. Her friendship meant too much to him to keep his friends' secret any longer.

"You know you're my best friend, right?" he murmured, pressing a kiss to her temple.

Hermione nodded as she turned slightly in his arms. Following her break up with Ron, she and the former Slytherin had quickly become friends. His was the shoulder she leaned on when she needed comfort. She could have gone to Harry, her best friend since her first year of school, for support, but she didn't. It was Marcus Flint who listened to her rehash her six month relationship while they sipped coffee in her office above her shop. He made her laugh, let her know it was alright to cry, and promised her she would move on from her first love. He had been instrumental in helping her move on from Ron.

"There's something I need to tell you," he stated. But before he could, Blaise appeared to take Hermione out.


	3. Blaise and Adrian

There's something about a busy Monday morning that makes me want to throw in the towel on this whole working adult thing. Is it too much to ask for a rich husband?

* * *

><p>Chapter 3 - Blaise and Adrian<br>"Are you purposely trying to ruin my chances with Hermione?" Blaise muttered when they entered a small ristorante behind Hermione.

Adrian smiled as he smoothed down his dark blond locks. "No, because you don't stand a chance to begin with," he replied, pulling out Hermione's chair. When she was seated, he gingerly kissed her cheek and took the seat beside her. Blaise frowned as he took the seat across from her.

Taking in her surroundings, Hermione commented, "This place seems rather romantic." The dining room was dimly lit, candles providing most of the light source. The two-person tables were small, allowing for more intimate conversation. As it was, their four-person table didn't allow for much space between the two sitting on one side. Adrian's arm constantly brushed against hers. Though she was used to being touched by the handsome man, there was something uncomfortable about the present situation.

"They have the best veal piccata here," Blaise stated, studying his menu. "I wonder what their secret is. If we could duplicate it-"

"Ours is good. Besides, it's not like there's much else to compare it to," Adrian replied defensively. "There aren't many other options for good Italian in the English wizarding community."

Hermione rolled her eyes as the business partners debated the finer points of their menu. Now who's the third wheel, she asked herself. Not long after they ordered, their meals arrived and they ate in silence. She was only too happy when the plates were cleared and the check paid without dessert being ordered.

Once outside, Blaise pulled Adrian away to discuss an "important matter."

"Go home," he stated without a hint of humor in his voice. He had made their date awkward enough by tagging along, and Blaise could feel the witch slipping away the longer he was around.

"Taking her to the fountain?" Adrian inquired, having the nerve to appear thoroughly nonchalant. Glancing past Adrian to where Hermione stood impatiently by the restaurant's door, Blaise nodded. "It won't work, you know."

"I know," he replied resignedly. "But if I can kiss Hermione Granger, I'll be able to die a happy man."

The blond snorted. "And you _will_ die once Flint finds out."

Walking away, Blaise reached Hermione and turned back to his friend. "Wave goodbye, Adrian," he called out. With a smile and a shake of his head, Adrian did as instructed and left the pair alone. They strolled through town together, taking in the sights of Rome as dusk approached. Finally, they stopped in front of the fountain. The sun had just begun to dip below the horizon, and Blaise knew this was his moment.

"I've read about this," Hermione said, awed by the large fountain before her. "Venus, the Roman goddess of love, beauty, and fertility. It's said that couples in love who kiss in her waters are bound for life. Additionally, on the night of a full moon, if a couple drinks the water, they're all but guaranteed a child."

Blaise nodded and wrapped his arm around her waist. He wondered if she could feel how hard his heart pounded as he turned her to face him. He tucked a curl behind her ear before tracing a single finger from her temple down to her jaw. Their lips touched briefly, with nary a spark of emotion between them.

Hermione quickly pulled back and stared at him with narrowed eyes. "What was that for?" she inquired, taking a step away.

Blaise bowed his head to hide the embarrassed flush of his cheeks. "I wanted to see if it would work?"

"You have to be _in_ the fountain," she reminded him. "And both people have to be in love."

"But I do love you," he replied.

Taking a small step closer, she placed a hand on his forearm and smiled. "I love you too," she said. "You've been one of my greatest friends these last couple of years, and I wouldn't trade that for anything. But, Blaise, we're not _in_ love with each other." Tucking her hand through his elbow, she led them to the nearest Apparition point and they soon returned to his villa.

Going their separate ways, Blaise went to his room to find Adrian and Draco already waiting for him. "How'd it go?" Adrian finally asked when his friend offered no details but a scowl.

"This plan of yours won't work, Malfoy," he stated, hanging up his blazer. "She doesn't love any of us. And even if you figure out a way to trick her into loving you, it wouldn't be fair to bind her for life. Let's just find something else to bet on, like how many eggs she'll drop making breakfast tomorrow morning."

"Four," Adrian stated. Both men stared at him curiously. "What? I have a better chance of winning this bet than the other one, and my guess is four eggs."

Rolling his eyes, Draco turned back to Blaise. "Fine, so you're out and Pucey's out," he summarized. "I'm still willing to take my chances."

"Why bother?" Adrian wondered.

Sighing, Draco shrugged and sat down beside Adrian. "Is it so hard to believe that I might actually have feelings for Granger?" he asked. "Besides, the two of you had every intention of setting us up. I'm just taking you out of the equation."

"We gave that up because Flint threatened to use my head as a quaffle if we did it," Blaise replied, rubbing the back of his neck. "And you don't have feelings for Hermione. You can't even say her first name without looking like you're choking on each letter."

Before he could protest, Adrian joined in. "It doesn't help your case that you teased, tormented, hexed, and insulted her since your first year. You may be friends with her now, but that's all it'll ever be."

Rising from his spot on the bed, Draco crossed to the door and pulled it open. "You're wrong, and I'm going to prove it to you," he vowed before exiting.

"Think he can do it?" Blaise asked, smirking in the direction of the newly departed blond.

"No, but it'll be a whole lot of fun to watch," Adrian remarked.


	4. Marcus

Thought I'd post this now before I run off to yet another meeting. Three in one day. That can't be fair.

Thanks so much to everyone who's enjoying it so far!

* * *

><p>Chapter 4 - Marcus<br>He was always in a foul mood when he returned from a bad practice. It seemed to him that he was the only one working during this so-called vacation, and it bothered him. Though he knew that wasn't fair. He'd watched Hermione the night before review inventory that had been sent to her by her assistant store manager.

When he arrived back at Blaise's villa, the group was lying by the pool. Only Hermione's chair was covered in random file folders and papers. Joining them, he found she was still diligently working, this time on invoices. Adrian was beside her, pestering her to put away her work and have a little fun. "It's a vacation, not a different location for you to work from," he whined when Marcus sat down at the foot of her lounge chair.

Seeing Marcus was all it took for the witch to abandon her work. "You look exhausted," she commented, shifting closer to press a kiss to his stubbled cheek. "Did practice go well?"

Casting a glowering stare Draco's way, he turned back to her and nodded. "Shoulder's bothering me again though," he added. "Coach thinks I might not be able to play."

"Rubbish," Draco stated. "You're the best Chaser we have. You'll play."

"Not if he's hurt," Hermione argued.

"Do I get a say in this?" Marcus inquired.

Blaise snickered. "Probably not, mate."

Getting to his feet, Marcus left the pool area in need of a shower. He could hear Draco and Hermione argue even as he entered the house, and wondered how long this altercation would last. It surprised him then when he entered his bedroom to find Hermione waiting for him.

"When did you...?" he asked, quirking a curious eyebrow.

"Just before you came in," she answered. Closing the inches between them, she wound her arms around his neck, rising up to the tips of her toes to do so. "Are you alright?"

He pressed a kiss to her forehead and smiled. "I'm fine," he told her. "Could really do with a shower though."

"Marcus Flint, are you working blue?" she teased, running her fingers through the sweaty hair at the nape of his neck.

With his hands on her waist, he moved her away just enough to escape her grasp. "I promise you I wasn't," he replied with a laugh. "You can't honestly tell me I don't stink right now."

Shrugging, she grinned. "Well, no more than usual," she joked. Pinching her bum, he left her in the room when he entered the attached bathroom. "Draco's asked me to go down to the town square to help him find a birthday gift for his mum," she informed him, sitting on the vanity counter after he pulled the shower curtain closed.

"You want to be alone with him after the fight you two just had?" Marcus asked over the loud spray of water.

"We're over it," she explained. "We've been fighting that way for a decade. It would be odd to stop just because we've kind of become friends."

He knew that to be true. Not a day had passed since the pair became friends that they didn't pick a fight or debate or disagree with the other just for the fun of it. They truly enjoyed annoying one another, but neither would allow anyone else to hurt the other. It was a brother/sister relationship neither had had as children. And yet, Draco now proclaimed to be in love with her.

The only problem was Malfoy wasn't alone. Despite protests that he hadn't had the time for relationships, he had often considered having one with Hermione Granger. She cared for him; not his name, not his money, not the fame that came with being a professional Quidditch player. She smiled a smile just for him, held his hand when they were out as a group, and oftentimes sought him out just because she missed him. But did that mean she felt the same way for him?

"You're quiet," she stated.

Marcus shut off the water and reached for a towel before pushing back the shower curtain. "Look, there's something you should know before you and Malfoy leave," he said, returning to his room to dress.

"What is it?" she wondered, entering when he had boxers and a undershirt on.

"There's a bet. Those three idiots made a bet...about you," he told her. It surprised him that she didn't seem angry. "It's why Blaise tried to kiss you at that dinner the other night."

"How long have you known about this?" she asked, suddenly unable to look at him.

"A few days," he admitted, fumbling with the buttons on his shirt. Giving up, the shirt billowed open as he closed the distance between them. He breathed a small sigh of relief when she didn't push away the hands he placed on her waist. "I wanted to tell you, tried to tell you, but the others were always around."

Taking hold of his wrists, Hermione moved out of his reach. "It's fine," she said, turning her back to him. "I should have seen it really. I broke an egg this morning and Adrian bemoaned another bet lost. Besides, why would Blaise and Malfoy suddenly decide that they like me unless there was a bet. Were you in on it too?"

When she faced him briefly, he shook his head. "I've known those three most of my life, and I don't consider them as good of friends as I do you," he told her. "I was honestly afraid when they started talking about it. I thought, what if you really liked one of them better and the spell worked? I don't know that I could handle seeing you with one of them, especially Malfoy. Which is why I'm asking you not to go with him."

"You think I would stop being your friend if I were in a relationship?" she wondered.

Marcus ran a hand through his wet hair. "No, I don't think that," he replied. "I think _I_ might not be able to stand seeing you with someone else."

It was then he noticed the tears that clung to her lashes. And as much as he longed to reach out to her, he knew she was too hurt by his silence to allow it. Wiping her eyes with the back of her hands, she sighed. "I should go. Thank you for telling me about the bet."

Then Marcus watched her leave.


	5. Draco

Sigh, it's a nice, quiet Monday. Sure I'm at work on Columbus Day, but none of my vendors are so my inbox isn't flooded. That'll be tomorrow. Did I just jinx myself? I probably just jinxed myself.

* * *

><p>Chapter 5 - Draco<br>Hermione, Draco noticed, hadn't been happy since they left the house. She hardly spoke, ignoring his gift ideas as they moved from store to store. Finally, he purchased a present, a silver and sapphire choker that his mother had hinted to wanting.

"About time," she muttered as he paid for the necklace.

He held open the shop door and allowed her to exit first. "I thought you wanted to come," he replied, pocketing the jewelry box. "You said, and I quote, 'You, Draco Malfoy, are a rubbish gift buyer.' And yet you offered no help, no suggestions. Instead, you've sulked and glared and mumbled under your breath for the last hour. What's going on?"

Hermione huffed, noticing for the first time where they were - La Fontana di Amore. She stared at the fountain as if all the evil in the world was glaring back at her. "I know," she stated.

"You...know?" he asked. "Know what?" He had more than an inkling of a feeling as to what she was referring, but feared voicing it.

She shot a pointed glare his way before returning her gaze to the fountain. "What I don't understand is why," she continued. "Why me? Why _this_?"

"Flint told you," Draco replied dejectedly. Sighing, he took a seat on the edge of the fountain, and looked up at her guiltily. "I honestly thought you and I could never be friends. With your background and my family's beliefs about said background, it didn't seem possible. And then Blaise, stupid, stupid Blaise, starts inviting you to parties and dinners and what not. As hard as I tried to resist, I often found myself accepting invitations in hopes you'd be there too. I like you, Granger, hard as that is to believe. And I've royally mucked it all up now."

Nodding her head in agreement, she sat down beside him. Her fingertips skimmed the fountain's water, and she once more thought of it's magic. "It wouldn't have worked," she told him.

"I know," he replied, leaning forward so his arms rested atop his thighs. "I thought maybe you secretly harbored similar feelings. I assume it's safe to say you don't though."

"Sorry," she mumbled, pulling her hand out of the fountain. She knew the wizard for whom she shared similar feelings, but he wasn't Draco Malfoy. A part of her wondered if the spell would work if she kissed Marcus in the fountain. A larger, more logical part of her knew that the fountain's magic was merely a myth. She wouldn't get her hopes up that it would work for them.

As if he could read her mind, Draco asked, "It's Flint, isn't it? You and Flint are more than just really good friends, aren't you."

A blush warmed her cheeks as she once more thought of the dark, muscled, brooding Marcus Flint. Just as Draco once believed their friendship impossible, Hermione had had the same feeling about all four of the former Slytherins. She was a muggleborn in the midst of four of the most powerful, Pureblood, wizarding families. Oftentimes she felt out of place amongst the four friends, but her growing friendship with Marcus had made her feel more a part of the group than ever before.

"Do you think it would actually work?" she wondered, not sure she could answer Draco's question.

"Only one way to find out," he replied, temptingly waggling his eyebrows.

Laughing, she punched his shoulder just hard enough to tip him backwards. In his haste, he grabbed her arm and they both wound up in the fountain. "You git!" she proclaimed, peals of laughter betraying the anger she wanted to convey.

"Why do you always insist on hitting me?" he demanded, though his mirth got the better of him.

"Easy target, Draco," she replied, flicking water in his face.

Catching her hand, Draco pulled her closer until his right shoulder touched her left. He eyed her carefully, waiting for her push him away for slap him for touching her. But Hermione did neither, seeming to wait for him to make his move.

"What do you think will happen?" he asked, slowly closing the distance from her lips to his.

"I don't know," she whispered, too curious to put an end to it.

Shutting his eyes, his brushed his lips hesitantly across hers. A slight tingle ran up his spine when her wet hand cupped his cheek. Pulling away, he once again opened his eyes. "Did you feel anything?" he asked.

Shaking her head, she replied, "I'm a bit disappointed to say that I didn't."

Climbing out of the fountain, he extended his hand to her to pull her out. Quietly, they hid in the nearest deserted alley to dry themselves before Apparating home. Blaise and Adrian were playing wizard's chess while Marcus read his playbook when they entered.

"Food in the kitchen," Blaise stated, his eyes never leaving the game board.

"I'm not really hungry. I'll just be in my room," Hermione decided. Adrian held out his hand to her, which Hermione quickly took. She kissed his cheek, whispered a move involving his queen, and let go.

Smiling, Adrian declared checkmate. "I love you," he called after her, receiving a wave in reply. Turning to Draco, he asked, "How'd it go? Were there sparks? Will this kill your father?"

Draco cleared his throat and took a seat on the sofa beside Marcus. "Nothing happened," he replied nonchalantly.

"Nothing happened because nothing happened, or nothing happened because she doesn't love you?" Blaise inquired, desperate for clarification.

Draco scowled at his friend, and subtly inched away from Marcus. He'd been on the receiving end of the Chaser's temper on more than one occasion, and did not wish to relive the experience. "Nothing happened," he repeated. "Leave it at that. I'm going to bed."

Rising from the sofa, he left the sitting room, but wasn't alone. Reaching the foot of the stairs, he glanced back to find Marcus following him. "It's half past seven. There's no way you're going to bed," Flint stated. "I mean it's not like _you_ need to wake up early for practice or anything."

Sighing, Draco pushed his fingers through his hair. "She's yours," was all he said. When the older man looked at him questioningly, he continued. "It's not me or Blaise or Pucey that Hermione wants. It's you. I could tell by the way she lit up at the mere mention of your name. Looks like the best man won."

Shaking his head, Marcus took a step back. "She hates me now," he muttered.

"Then fix it."


	6. The End

Last chapter before the epilogue! Hope you enjoy!

* * *

><p>Chapter 6 - The End<br>Vacation was coming to an end, and Marcus had been ignored by his best friend for a week. He'd grown tired of the stilted conversation and the way she never smiled for him anymore. He hated that she had begun to spend more time with Blaise and Adrian; time she'd once reserved solely for him. It baffled him that she was still angry with him about a bet he hadn't been a part of in the first place.

Shaking his head, Marcus decided he wouldn't allow Hermione to leave Italy, and him, on bad terms. Her room was across the hall from his, so it wasn't long before he knocked and waited for her to open the door. It felt like hours had passed by the time she opened it.

"Hey," she greeted him softly.

He offered a hesitant smile in return. "So, you're, um, leaving tomorrow, right?" he asked, running a nervous hand through his hair. His other hand gripped the ornately carved, wooden door frame as if it were his only means of support.

"I am," she confirmed, eying him warily. "Was there something you needed? I really should finish packing."

"Go somewhere with me instead," he suggested, a glimmer of hopefulness in his dark eyes. "I promise to help you pack later."

Briefly, she glanced over her shoulder at the piles of clothes and books strewn across the bed. It had taken hours to gather two weeks worth of belongings and sort through them; the clothing on the bed was now clean and ready to be folded. They would wrinkle if she left them there any longer.

Marcus seemed to sense her hesitation and removed his wand from his back pocket. With a swish, the shirts, pants, sweaters, and dresses were neatly folded and sorted into four piles. "It wouldn't be too much of an effort to put them in your trunk," he offered.

Shaking her head, she exited the room and shut the door behind her. They stood facing one another in the hallway, both seemingly waiting for the other to make the first move. Finally, Marcus extended his hand, silently asking her to take it. She slipped her hand into his and felt the familiar pull of Apparition.

The afternoon sun was warm as midafternoon approached. She sighed contentedly as she found a table beneath an awning that offered a small amount of shade. "Biscotti and lattes," Marcus announced when she was settled.

"Just like our first day here," she commented.

"Kind of the point," he joked, entering the cafe. He returned minutes later with their treats. For several minutes they sat in silence sipping hot coffee and crunching on chocolate almond biscotti. "I want to apologize."

"What for?" she asked, swirling her cookie around in her latte.

"For not telling you about that bet sooner," he replied, pushing away his coffee.

Hermione shook her head and mimicked his actions. "You have nothing to apologize for," she stated. "I shouldn't have been so stubborn. I wanted to be mad at _you_ for not telling me because you're the person I trust the most in our circle. I've made this last week kind of miserable for myself. There were things I wanted to tell you, but I was trying so hard to be mad at you for something that wasn't really your fault to begin with. I'm really sorry, Marcus."

Reaching across the table, he took her hand and gave it a reassuring squeeze. "Forget it. We're good now, right?" he asked. Breathing a happy sigh, Hermione nodded. "So, what was it you wanted to tell me?"

A deep blush crept up her neck and warmed her cheeks. She remembered the kiss she and Draco shared in the fountain. But that wasn't as flustering as the thoughts that raced through her mind as she tried to sleep that night. She'd thought of Marcus and what it would be like to kiss him. As she had with Draco, she wondered if the fountain's magic was real.

"Come with me," she requested, standing up and holding out her hand to him. Willingly, Marcus obliged and followed her. They walked in silence for three blocks before Hermione stopped in front of La Fontana di Amore. For the third time in two weeks, she studied the stone statue of the goddess Venus. The goddess of love seemed to smile upon the couple, and that was when Hermione decided to step into the water.

"Should you be in the fountain?" Marcus asked as she tried to pull him in with her.

"Do you believe what they say about the fountain?" Hermione wondered.

Marcus suddenly understood her plan, for he joined her in the water and pulled her close. "Yes," he murmured, pressing his lips to hers. The wind blew around them, whipping Hermione's curls into their faces. Marcus felt a strong warmth envelop him, and wondered if she felt it too.

Holding tightly to Marcus, Hermione pulled away ever so slightly. "Did you...did you feel that?" she asked breathlessly. Unable to speak, he nodded before resting his forehead against hers. "Me too. What do you think it means?"

A smile crossed Marcus's face as he met her lips again. "I think it means we love each other," he replied. "I know _I_ love you, Hermione. Who knows if what we felt was magic, but I want to be with you."

"I feel exactly the same way," she replied. "I love you."

Once more their lips met. "Could we get out of the fountain now?" he asked, pulling away. Blushing, she agreed and allowed him to help her out. They stopped in the nearest alley to Apparate home.

"Looks like you won the bet," Hermione mused, returning to Marcus's room with him. "Draco won't be happy."

Pulling her close, Marcus wound his arms around Hermione. "Malfoy is always unhappy when things don't go his way," he commented. "Fortunately for me, he's the last thing on my mind right now. You're all I care about."

"Love you," she whispered, kissing him.


	7. Epilogue  One Year Later

Here it is, the end! Thanks to everyone who read and enjoyed the story. Who knows, maybe I'll do another Marcus/Hermione sometime soon.

* * *

><p>Epilogue - One Year Later<br>Draco Malfoy entered the Zabini villa glad to be out of the hot Italian sun. Hermione was the first to greet him, wrapping her arms tightly around his neck. "Can't breathe, Granger," he panted.

She smiled happily as she let him go. "You realize that when you're cross with me from know on you'll have to call me Flint," she pointed out, climbing the stairs by his side. Draco pushed open the third door on the right and entered his room. "That could get very confusing, what with you calling Marcus by his last name all the time. You might want to consider using people's first names."

Placing his trunk at the foot of the bed, Draco began to unpack as she prattled on about her upcoming wedding. Blaise, Adrian, Marcus, and Hermione had arrived in Rome two weeks prior, but he'd used the excuse that he couldn't get out of work to stay away as long as he could. It wasn't just his pride that was bruised by losing the bet, but his heart as well. He'd truly meant it when he told Hermione he had feelings for her; feelings she never reciprocated. But his two friends were happy, and that was all he would allow to matter until he returned to England.

"Who's walking you down the aisle?" he asked when there was a brief pause in her ramble.

"Well, I thought about Harry or Ron since they're my oldest friends, but they can't make it," she replied. "Then I thought I'd ask Blaise, but he's standing up as my witness, and Adrian's the Best Man, so I guess that leaves you. Will you do it, Draco? Will you walk me down the aisle?"

He closed the lid of his trunk and sat down on top of it. "So I'm your last resort," he stated, a mirthful smile crossing his lips. "I feel like there's a bargaining factor here. You know, I scratch your back, you scratch mine."

"Please mean that literally," she muttered, crossing her arms over her chest.

He let go a hearty laugh and shook his head. "Just...save me a dance," he requested. "Two dances and I won't object to this union."

"Draco," she said warningly. He held up his hands in surrender and offered a sheepish smile. She sat down beside him and took his hand in both of her own. "Thank you. Honestly, Draco. Marcus doesn't know this, and I don't want him to know. Harry and Ron aren't missing the wedding because of work. They never quite approved of my friendship with the four of you."

"Well, you always were too good for us," he replied self-deprecatingly. "Look, you're happy, right?"

Hermione nodded. "Happier than I've been in a long time," she confirmed.

Shrugging, he allowed his eyes to wander down to their hands. Particularly, he watched the sun glint off the diamond she wore on her left hand. "Then to hell with them," he told her. "I know you had that falling out with your parents after the war, and you've always thought of Boy Wonder and his faithful sidekick as family, but we're your family too. Blaise, Adrian, and I aren't going anywhere. That's a promise we intend to keep, Granger."

With tears in her eyes, Hermione hugged him. "Thank you, Draco."

* * *

><p>Teary-eyed, Hermione looked at her torn veil and sighed. She seemed unable to fix it despite the numerous spells she tried. Giving up, she let it fall back over her shoulder and examined her appearance in the full-length mirror. Wild brown curls were pulled back into a French twist. Her eyes were red and puffy from crying, streaking lines through her makeup. The thin stream of sunlight danced along the small beads that decorated the neckline of her white wedding dress. And then she caught sight of the torn veil once more.<p>

Kicking off her heels, which felt too tight the longer she stood, she exited her suite and trekked down to the end of the hall where she knew Marcus would be. It was bad luck to see one's affianced before the wedding, but Hermione could care less. It felt like nothing had gone right so far; there was nothing luck could do to make things worse.

Knocking on the door, she slowly pushed it open. Marcus's back was to her, but he turned his head when he heard the door creak. "Should I close my eyes or something?" he asked.

Hermione entered his room and shut the door behind her. "My veil tore," she said, holding out the thin material for him to see. "Could I have a hug?"

Smiling, he finished buttoning the cuffs of his shirt and crossed the room to take her in his arms. "You look so beautiful," he murmured.

"I look horrible," she grumbled, tightening her arms around his neck.

Marcus pulled back and pressed his lips to her forehead. "That's not possible," he replied. "I don't care that your veil ripped or your makeup is running down your face. I love you, Hermione. And I'll love this little one too." He moved his hand down to her abdomen and traced his fingers lightly over the small bump hidden by her wedding dress.

Only three months earlier, the engaged couple returned to Italy to put the final touches on their wedding planning. On a whim, they returned to the fountain, the very one wherein they were bound for life. It was there that she told him she was pregnant. She had expected stunned silence or his cheeks to pale. Instead, her news was met with a wide smile and kisses. His hand lingered on her still flat stomach as he kissed her, whispering the words "I love you" repeatedly.

"We should have just eloped then," Hermione groused, feeling the swell of her stomach. "I had to alter the dress again this morning just to be able to breathe."

"Yeah, but then our friends wouldn't have been a part of this," he replied, fingering the rip in her veil. "I think they would have been just as upset if they'd missed this. They love you almost as much as I do. If it hadn't been for Malfoy and his stupid bet-"

"We still would have gotten here. It just might have taken a bit longer," she said, pressing a kiss to his lips.

They broke apart when Marcus was summoned by Adrian, who looked startled that Hermione was with the groom. Muttering about bad luck, he pulled his friend from the room, giving Hermione a few moments to collect herself.

"You ready?" Draco asked as she put the finishing touches on her makeup.

Fingering her veil, she smiled. "Let's go, Uncle Draco."

"Uncle?"

The End.


End file.
